Modern inventory systems, such as those used in mail order warehouses, supply chain distribution centers, airport luggage systems, and custom-order manufacturing facilities, face significant challenges in responding to requests for inventory items. As inventory systems grow, the challenges of simultaneously completing large numbers of packing, storing, and other inventory-related tasks become non-trivial.
Increasingly, mobile order fulfillment systems are used within inventory facilities to address these and other concerns. A mobile order fulfillment system may provide automation for delivering hard plastic storage containers to central workstations for workers to select and pack the ordered items in preparation for shipping. However, in inventory systems tasked with a significant number of inventory requests, the inefficient use of storage space with the hard plastic storage containers can result in lower throughput and overall decreased system performance. Additionally, the inefficient use of storage space can result in increased capital expenses, as a larger building would be required to store an equivalent amount of inventory.